Coming Home
by punkisded
Summary: Five years after the war of the 5 kings, Daenerys takes the throne and the seven kingdoms is at peace. Everything is normal until a girl claiming to be Arya Stark shows up at Kings Landing. She begs the queen for help to reunite her with her family. Sansa, who was at court because of her betrothal , recognizes her sister and Dany sends Aegon to deliver Arya safely to Wintetfell.


**~Aegon~**

"What are you doing Arya?" Aegon asked curiously. He had been staring at Arya, watching her carefully as she practice her weird dance. She's been doing it often now and he had always been curious as to know what exactly the dance was. But she looked so peaceful, so at ease and he didn't want to interrupt. Until today.

"Practicing" She said without breaking her concentration

"I can see that" He rolled her eyes "But what are you practicing, what is that dance you do?" He said eyeing her

"Its called the water dance" She turned her back at him and continued moving her body. She moved her sword in her hands with such delicacy,

"Who taught you that? Who gave you that sword?" He had so many questions to ask her, questions that he had been dying to ask before. Like where had she gotten that sword.

"Why are you talking so much?" She snapped at him. She stopped doing her water dance -whatever that was- and crossed her arms. "You're disturbing my practice"

"I just want to know. Is it a crime to know?" He arched his eyebrows

"No, but you're being annoying" She replied, walking back to him

"You're not going to practice anymore?" He asked when she sat beside him

"No, you broke my concentration." She rolled her eyes "plus i'm starving" She replied, taking the piece of meat from Aegon's fingers

"Hey, I was eating that!" He protested. Even though he didn't really mind

"It's mine now" She said nonchalantly, popping it in her mouth

He laughed. She was always making him laugh and he liked that about her. It made their travels better and lighter when ever they joked around and laughed.

"Shut up stupid" She shoved him, but she was trying hard to bite back a smile.

They had traveled from Kings Landing together and they were already half way across the trident. His aunt Danaerys, and Queen of Westeros had appointed Aegon himself to deliver Arya Stark to her brother and King of the North, Jon Snow. It was a task he didn't hesitate to take. The moment she had arrived at Kings Landing, begging his aunt to reunite her with her family he had fallen head over heals for her. He felt a strong feeling forming in the pit of his stomach and making its up to the rest of his body. The feeling only grew stronger the more he spent time with her.

"Where exactly are we anyways?" She asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand

"Well, according to the map, we should be reaching Riverrun in the morning" He told her, taking the map that was in front of him in his hands and studying it once again.

"We could always reach it by tonight if we leave now" She told him

"Yeah but i'm tired, and so are the horses" Aegon pointed out

"I have an uncle at Riverrun, he could always open up his doors to let us in" She told him

"Arya, the King's Road is dangerous during the night" He told her, the last thing he wanted was for them to encounter danger in the middle of the night

"I thought Westeros was safe. Why am I only traveling with you then, if it's so dangerous?" He asked

"Because, no one would dare to mess with the prince. Not when my dragon sleeps in the dungeons of Kings Landing" He told her proudly "But in the middle of the night, no one would be able to tell who I am. It's better if we stay here, you see" he said pointing towards the sky "The sun is going down and we might get lost as well"

"Okay fine, but we leave at first light!" She said standing up

"Fine by me." He smiled and watched her go. She picked up her sword and began practicing her water dance again.

He had never met or seen someone as wild and stubborn as Arya Stark and he thanked every god, old and new for letting her come to Kings Landing. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The way she looked, all torn and bloody yet her face show no sign of being scared. She had fought her way into the castle, begging the guards to let her speak with the queen. He had been seating with his aunt in the throne room when they brought her in, she was dressed in mens clothe and her hair was in a loose braid. Her lips were broken and she had a black eye but other than that, she looked fierce and determined.

"I'm Arya Stark of House Stark and I'm here to beg you my queen, please let me reunite with my family. If the rumors are true, they're still alive" despite the strong facade she was showing, her voice was weak and breaking.

"Arya Stark? Arya Stark is dead. She perished at the Red Wedding" His aunt told her

"No, I am alive. I escape to Braavos after being taken by the hound" The girl said, falling to her knees "Please, all I want is to see my family again" Her begging was breaking his heart and for some reason he wanted to reach out to her and embrace her in a hug and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"Sweet aunt, maybe she's telling the truth" Aegon whispered to Dany

"Varys, what do you think?" She asked the eunuch

"I can't tell my lady. The last time I saw Arya Stark she was just a child. This person is already a woman. It's hard to tell, but she does look an awful lot like Ned Stark" He said, walking over to the girl

"I am his daughter!" She screamed "please Varys, believe me" She said, looking up at him

"There's only one thing we can do" Dany said, looking towards Worm tail "Worm Tail, go find lady Sansa, she'll be able to whether or not she's telling the truth" Dany said

Minutes later, Sansa Stark, his betrothed, stepped in front of the girl and broke down to tears. One minute she had been standing there, the next she was running towards the girl and embracing her into a tight hug.

She was telling the truth. She was indeed Arya Stark.

There was a celebration that night, and Sansa had never looked as happy as she did. Two moons later, he was off with her, taking Arya to Winterfell where her brothers awaited her.

"Why are you brooding?" Arya asked, turning her face towards him

"I'm not, I'm just letting you practice"

"You're brooding" She said matter of factly

"I am not, you see i'm all cheery" He smiled at her

"You should smile more. It suits you" She said, her gaze fixed on his. He felt his heart beat increase in his chest and he couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared on his lips.

The sound of horses and people approaching took him out of his trance and his hand flew to the pommel of his sword. Arya immediately stopped moving around and walked towards Aegon.

"I thought you said we'd be save here" Arya said

"We are, Dany probably changed her mind and sent some men to accompanied us the rest of the way" He said, hoping his words were true

"Do you think so?" Arya asked as the sound got louder

"I don't know" he said truthfully, facing her. She didn't seem nervous or even scared. She showed no emotions on her pretty face

"Well whoever they are, I'm ready for them" she replied defiantly

"It's still light out, they'd know who I am" He said as the horses began to approached. Perched on top of them were men in boiled leather and beaten up armor. They had no banners and looked cheerful instead of dangerous.

"What is the crown prince doing er'?" One of the riders asked. He wore a bulls helm and his black hair was sticking out in the front.

"Do you have a name sir?" Aegon asked, stepping forward,

"I sure do. But first I would like to know what the prince is doing in these part of the wo-"

"Gendry?" Arya's voice was barely above a whisper as she stepped from behind Aegon

"A-arya?"


End file.
